the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jero Jenfo
'Approval:' 1/20/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Loyal, protects others even when they don't want it. Looks like a smaller Jakiro though while Jakiro rarely smiled he always seemed to have one on his face. Strikes a pose before attacking, does stuff with dramatic flourish and unlike Jakiro who thinks before every move and plans everything, he rushes through decisions and is very lucky. 'Stats' Equipment *(1) Kunai *(1) Kunai *(1)Summoning scroll *(3) Camouflage * Ryo * Ryo Earned: 9000 * Ryo Spent: 0 * Ryo Left: 9000 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Light Release ' '''Genin 2: Pure Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # '''Pure Release: Unbreaking - The user creates a bubble shield of pure release around themselves, can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). CP upkeep, can be repaired for 20 CP if broken.' # '''Pure Release: Flight' - The user envelops their body in pure release aura, allowing flight. CP upkeep. # Light Ray: Ribbons of light are fired from the users palm, they track the enemy. (10 CP) # Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here. (CP cost) Relationships Spidey - As a former Spiderling, Spidey is like his master Jero Jabez - A new brother, yay!!! Kurai- Coolio, very nice Jero Jafin- Leader 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 5' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 1 ' '''Beast statue (1500 ryo) D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' '''Roland owes me a glow stick (500 ryo) Jero Clan is the best clan (500 ryo) Hi Mom (500 ryo) 'History and Story' Was born an orphan and had only a single brother whose dream was to become a ninja. A group of rouges kicked from their homeland took them in and thats how they spent their childhood. The group went near Konoha hearing that the place was lax on security. Noticing the opposite they returned to the land of Iron and made a ninja their leader. Spidey made this group called the Avengers and it was the most fun Jenfo had up to date. Celeste comes and ruins everything, and kills Jenfo's brother. Bent on revenge he got Jakiro to make him a ninja. As they traveled to Jakiro's clan thety became good friends. CEREMONY Afterwards Jakiro would come to the clan once in a while to say hi and exchange '''exaggerated stories. '''One day Jakiro leaves all his stuff at the clan says "Spidey's plan is going to get him killed" and never returns. The clan had a funeral and they all forgot about Jakiro except Jenfo who thought Celeste killed him too. Before Jenfo could go for revenge Jero Jafin put a justu of some sort on him so now Jenfo loves Celeste. After coming to Konoha he keeps a Journal of his adventures so he never forgets what happens. Jenfo hasn't found his mother yet but he's met many people including Roland who owes him a Glow Stick. After meeting his Celeste she turns out to be a jerk. Thus the justu is nulled and he feels nothing at all for Celeste. Jenfo now searches for a meaning in life. Category:Character